Cellar Door
by MMKisnotdead
Summary: Eu quero que saiba, Potter, que o que eu falar aqui, continuara aqui.


Só a estória aqui mim pertence -QQQ Draco cedussoa e Potter-cabessa-rachxada são da Loira marvada -Q E o titulo é da banda Escape The Fate :B -q

Gostem da fique u.u' E deixem review *-*

* * *

"O que faz aqui, Malfoy?" -Potter questionou-me

"Fazendo-lhe uma pequena visita , não posso?" -Respondo-o oferecendo-lhe um sorriso sarcástico.

"Claro Malfoy. O que você quer?" -

"Conversar."

"Sente-se." -Falou-me apontando para um sofá que ficava a frente da lareira da sala comunal da Grifinória.

"É proibido você vir aqui, principalmente de madrugada." -

"Gentil você, Potter." -

"Fala logo o que você quer, estava indo dormir." -Falou num tom calmo.

"Vejamos..." -Comecei levantando-me e ficando atráz de Potter, que estava em pé. "Eu quero que me acompanhe a um local... Creio que você possa fazer isso, certo?" -Sussurrei ao seu ouvido, vendo os pelos de sua nuca eriçarem.

"Não irei." -

"Ah, vai sim!" -Falei virando-o para mim. "Por bem ou por mal." -Prensei-o na parede, fazendo com que batesse sua cabeça na mesma. "Por bem ou por mal, Potter?"

"Já disse, não vou." -Falou meio atordoado. Com o mesmo tom calmo.

"Vai sim...." -Falando isso, tirei minha varinha de minhas vestes, apontei-a para Potter e sussurrei algum feitiço que não me lembro ao certo qual era, Potter desmaio.

xxx

"Aonde estou?" -Perguntou enquanto sentava-se em uma cama.

"Ora! Potter acordou! Excelente... Podemos conversar sem incomodo nem um agora, não é mesmo?"

"Aonde eu estou?" -Perguntou novamente.

"Oh! Que indelicadeza minha, bem vindo ao meu porão."

"O que você quer Malfoy? Fala logo porra!" -Estava se irritando, não era bem isso o que eu pretendia.

"Uma conversa, já disse, mais você não colabora!" -Alterei minha voz, encarando aqueles olhos que me lembravam duas esmeraldas. "Eu quero que saiba, Potter, que o que eu falar aqui, continuara aqui." -Sentei-me ao seu lado. Potter Olhou-me desconfiado.

"Fala" -

"Por que você fez isso comigo, Potter, por que?" -Falei calmo, olhando para o chão.

"O que eu fiz? Não fiz nada, Draco."

-Ele havia me chamado de Draco, nunca me chamou de Draco. "Ah, fez sim..." -Minha voz mudara para um tom calmo, mais ao mesmo tempo triste.

"Não sei do que esta falando. Agora seria muito pedir para eu poder voltar ao dormitório?"

"Não, você não irá voltar." -Levantei-me. "Sabe Potter..." -Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro naquele quarto pouco iluminado. "...Dês do terceiro ano aqui em Hoqwarts, você vem mexendo comigo, mesmo sem saber. Eu pequei uma certa obsessão por você, mesmo não querendo isso. Eu tentava de qualquer jeito chamar sua atenção, mais a única coisa que eu conseguia era desprezo. Tentava me aproximar de você mas meu orgulho sempre falava mais alto, e agora, bem, agora estamos no ultimo ano de Hogwarts, eu criei coragem de falar para você o que eu sinto. Mesmo sabendo que as coisas iram piorar daqui para frente..." -Dei um longo suspiro. "Eu amo-te Harry... Mesmo não querendo, não podendo, eu amo-te..." - Ficamos em silencio por um longo tempo. Harry continuava estático em seu lugar, me observando. "Não vai falar nada?" -Estava ficando nervoso.

"Eu não sei o que falar Draco... Eu... Eu não sei..." -Ele falava triste, e levantou-se ficando frente a mim(muito perto de mim, podia sentir sua respiração). Obviamente eu tinha magoado ele. Coisa que eu já fiz varias vezes, mais dessa vez eu senti uma culpa.

"Diga que me ama Harry... Apenas isso." -Levantei minha mão a sua nuca, puxando o para mais perto de mim, selando nossos lábios num encaixe perfeito. Potter segurou minha cintura, trazendo-me para mais perto de si(se é que era possível). Com esse movimento, aprofundei o beijo, Potter cedeu. Explorei cada canto de sua boca, Potter fez o mesmo com a minha, nossas línguas dançavam em um ritmo perfeito. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos. Até o ar faltar. Harry afastou-me um pouco, fitando-me seriamente, mais um sorriso surgiu em seus labios.

"Eu te amo..." -Ele falou. Em resposta dei um sorriso triste. "O que aconteceu?" -Perguntou-me.

"Lembra o que eu te falei, sobre o que acontecesse aqui ficaria aqui, Potter?" -Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. "Eu falei sério..." -

"Claro... Quer dizer, como assim?" -Harry Estava confuso.

"Desculpa Harry, eu tenho que fazer isso... Mais saiba que eu amo-te mais que minha propria vida..." -Falei puxando minha varinha. E apontando pra ele.

"O que voc..." -

"Avada Kedavra!" -Falando isso, vi seu corpo cair inconsciente no chão. E dos meus olhos começavam a sair lagrimas de ódio, de ódio por amar Harry Potter. De ódio de mim mesmo. Dei uma ultima olhada na única pessoa que amei( e sempre vou amar), e virei me em direção a porta do porão, retirando-me do local. Continuei andando, com as lagrimas caindo dos meus olhos, mais dessa vez, lagrimas de tristeza. Mas eu sabia que seria assim.  
"Agora machuca da pior maneira agora que você se foi"¹

**Fim!**

* * *

¹: Parte da musica Cellar Door da banda Escape The Fate.

N/A: Espero que gostem! Minha primeira Drarry, eu realmente gostei dela, embora tenha ficado triste. Ah, a fic é baseada em Cellar Door da banda Escape The Fate.


End file.
